The present exemplary embodiment relates to razor blades for shaving. More particularly, it relates to a razor which has a blade that can adjusted to create and maintain a “stubble” appearance without the need to grow a beard (BE, FIG. 1) and then shave it off every several days.
Referring again to FIG. 1, existing disposable razors employ fixed blades which have a predetermined depth to obtain a “clean shave” (CS). Electric trimmers, on the other hand, often employ mechanisms by which to adjust the trimmer depth to obtain a desired depth or hair length.
A “stubble” (ST, FIG. 1) appearance is popular among young men, such as between the ages of 18-35, and in particular celebrities, actors, musicians, athletes, etc. However, there is no existing low cost option is to create a “stubble” appearance (ST, FIG. 1) such as by using a manual razor. An electric trimmer may be able to create or maintain the “stubble” appearance; however, electric trimmers are costly with no acceptable lower cost alternative available. Also, electric trimmers may not be able to provide a wide range of consistent “stubble” shaves and may create bald spots in certain areas with closer stubble shaves.
Thus, there is a need for a manual, low cost device whereby a blade depth can be easily created and maintained by a shim or spacer to create and consistently maintain a “stubble” appearance.